Watching You Watching Him
by Harry Potter will never die
Summary: A Draco/Harry/Blaise love triangle thing. So that means slash, don't like don't read. Full summary is inside. Also doesn't really have a plot.


**Summary: ** Another song fic, not my usual this time, though it is still a Drarry, it's more one sided. Basically it's a Draco/Harry/Blaise love triangle. With one sided Drarry on Harry's part and one sided Harry/Blaise on Blaise's part. Doesn't really have a plot, it's just Blaise observing Harry. Enjoy.

**Warnings: **Slash, male x male don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, all rights go to J.K Rowling, Eric Hutchinson and whoever else that has claims on either Harry Potter or Watching You Watching Him

**Dedication: **To DarkBlueOwl who gave me the idea for this song fic.

I'd also like to say that this fic has been translated to Spanish by River94, thank you for that! The link is www . fanfiction s/ 8426769 /1/ Viendote_viendole just remove the spaces.

* * *

**Watching You Watching Him**

Blaise Zabini walked into the Great Hall, the war was over and there was a calm atmosphere that reigned in the hall. Or, rather, as calm as Hogwarts could ever be, what with a bunch of obnoxious Gryffindors around.

Gryffindors, Blaise sighed, ever since the end of the war, a certain green-eyed Gryffindor had been on his mind.

This would have been fine, except for two little problems, okay so they weren't that little, but still one could pretend.

First off, the Gryffindor was only Harry Freakin' Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World.

And secondly, Harry was constantly staring at Draco Malfoy, who happened to be Blaise's best friend.

Blaise truly loved Harry, but with the way Harry looked at Draco, it was unlikely Harry would ever feel the same way.

Did Blaise mention that Fate liked to mess with him?

It was probably a good job Blaise wasn't a Gryffindor, because his courage wasn't exactly good.

Oh yeah, Blaise knew he could offer Harry a lot more then Draco ever could. Yes, Blaise knew he didn't have as much money, but Blaise was talking about love.

Draco Malfoy had a reputation, that of being the biggest heart-breaker in the school, second only to Sirius Black and James Potter.

Blaise sighed again as he ate breakfast, Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, like always, and he was talking to Granger, very animatedly.

However, whilst he was doing that he was also looking at Draco from the corner of his eye, this was only noticeable if you were staring at Harry in the same way that Blaise was.

It was strange, that Harry one of the most sought after boys in the school, had eyes only for the one who would never date him.

Blaise was unlikely to ever get a chance with Harry, and with that thought, Blaise headed off to Transfiguration.

In Transfiguration Blaise sat in his usual seat at the back of the Slytherin side of the room, next to Draco in fact.

Harry walked in about five minutes after with Granger, Weasley was probably still shoving food down his throat.

They both sat down near the front, on the Gryffindor side, yes, houses were still separate, though Blaise thought it was pointless, he also knew that Harry was working to sort that out.

Harry was staring at Draco again, why does he keep doing that? Draco would never even glance at Harry, not once, so why did Harry constantly yearn for him?

Blaise gave a frustrated sigh, what he wouldn't do to have Harry look at him the way he looked at Draco.

One could hope, Blaise supposed.

Blaise was day dreaming, again. He sighed, why he still waited for Harry to get over a crush, that he never would get over, Blaise had no idea. But what if Draco made Harry upset, Blaise knew that would break his heart, Blaise really did hate to see Harry upset, angry Blaise could deal with, heck Harry was extremely cute when he was angry, but upset that was a different story.

Blaise sighed, finally after what seemed like an eternity McGonagall dismissed the class, and Blaise practically ran to Ancient Runes, slightly relieved he didn't have Harry in that class, which meant it wouldn't be torture.

There were times when Blaise wondered if Draco did know what Harry was doing and was playing up to it.

Draco was well known for his games, after all.

Blaise groaned, his brain was so befuddled. His Slytherin approach to the whole Harry situation was starting to wear him down, he vaguely wondered what a Gryffindor would do. Right, something stupid probably, maybe Blaise should rephrase that to, what Harry would do if it was the other way round. Yeah, that sounded better.

Blaise sighed with relief when he managed to get through all the work, only because he wasn't sitting and staring at Harry for the entire lesson, thank Merlin for small miracles.

Blaise walked towards the Great Hall, lost in his thoughts.

Well, not thoughts more of one particular thought about a certain green-eyed, shaggy haired Gryffindor, who was walking towards Blaise at that very moment.

Blaise didn't notice, not until...

CRASH! Blaise landed on the floor.

"Merlin! I'm so sorry, here let me help you," a voice penetrated Blaise's thoughts.

"It's ok, honestly. It's my fault as much as yours," Blaise responded though he took the offered hand.

That was how Blaise found himself looking into a certain pair of glittering emerald green eyes.

Blaise had no idea why he did what he did. He knew Harry liked someone else. What Blaise did was so stupid and had ruined any chance he ever had of ever going out with Harry, not that there had ever been a big chance at that anyway.

When Blaise had looked into those emerald orbs, he'd lost it and leant in pressing his lips onto Harry's.

As soon as Blaise realised what he was doing he jumped back as if he had just been hit with a stinging hex.

Blaise went to turn around but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, to be more specific, Harry's hand.

"I'm sorry, Blaise." Harry whispered.

"As am I, just don't forget I love you," and with that Blaise walked away.

* * *

**A/N: **It's finished, rather different for one of my song fics but oh well. Anyway thanks to DarkBlueOwl again for the idea. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
